


Sparked

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mention of mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking Megatron to open his chestplates was not something Ratchet thought he would ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparked

Asking Megatron to open his chestplates was not something Ratchet thought he would ever do, but here he was, seated on a stool while Megatron willingly bared his most sensitive of circuity for the medic.

Megatron had come in after finishing his shift, complaining about an increase in fatigue, increased energon consumption, and just general achiness around his spark. Not that consuming more of that Fool’s Energon would do anything to help with the former Warlord’s appetite.

Ratchet just wanted to tell Megatron he was getting old but that would have been against everything he stood for. So an examination was in order and what he saw made him pause.

He knew Megatron’s spark chamber did not look that chewed up the last time he had been in for an exam. Ratchet’s frown deepened when he realized he could see protoform underneath the wires and missing plates of metal. It was a miracle he could even vent properly with all the damage. And he had just walked into the med-bay like he was coming in for a mild virus!

Ratchet had seen the same symptoms during the war, when a self-repair system went into overdrive trying to quickly repair deep wounds after a battle. The self-repair would basically cannibalize the bot to get the needed resources for a much more urgent repair.

And then he saw a small ball of energy come out of hiding from behind the mech’s spark. Something very small and extremely fragile if Megatron wasn’t taking regular energon.

"Have you shared sparks with anyone?" It had to have been sparked withing the last month at the very least.

"Just one." Megatron’s energy-field was pulled tighter against him as he recalled the memory and Ratchet knew who it was. He only wished Trailbreaker was still around to hear the news.


End file.
